


he's not a mouse

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, they play overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: In which Overwatch player Chuu4eva gets on Sooyoung's nerves.





	he's not a mouse

**The** **_audacity_ ** **of this damn rodent…**

 

“Kill the damn mouse!” Sooyoung shouts into her mic as she waits for her character to respawn

 

“He’s not a mouse,” Hyejoo responds, “he’s a hamster.”

 

“I don’t care  _ what _ he is,” Sooyoung growls, finally respawning and hurrying out of the spawn room, “if he keeps killing me then I can’t get any picks on their healers. Kill him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hyejoo grumbles, “I would if this damn Lucio would  _ learn how to change to healing— _ **_Dude! Can you stop speed-boosting us and start healing us?_ ** ”

 

Sooyoung’s currently playing Overwatch with her friend, Hyejoo, and they’re stuck in a competitive match where someone named  _ Chuu4eva _ is  **destroying** them as Wrecking Ball, the character who’s a tiny hamster in a very large machine.

 

As Widowmaker, Sooyoung can’t do much. Especially not when Chuu4eva keeps grappling up to her hiding spots and knocking her down.

 

When she spots the mechanic hamster ball of death roll towards the payload, Sooyoung narrows her eyes. She zooms in and shoots, only for the rolling ball of death to head towards  _ her _ .

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Sooyoung mumbles, turning around and trying to grapple onto a higher platform. 

 

Too late. 

 

Chuu4eva slams down and Sooyoung’s character flies into the air. Unfortunately, Widowmaker’s kill off with a few shots to the head.

 

“What the fuck!” Sooyoung yells, “Hyejoo! Where were you?”

 

“I was taking care of their Winston,” Hyejoo replies monotonously, as she does when she’s focused, “Just switch off of Widow, Sooyoung.”

 

“No,” Sooyoung grunts, “I  _ will _ kill this hamster bitch.”

 

-

 

She doesn’t end up killing the hamster bitch.

 

In fact, when the round ends and the intermission for the next one starts, Sooyoung’s pride is starting to crash and burn.

 

She types into the [ALL] chat:

 

**[YvesEden]: Chuu4eva, I hate you.**

 

Not even two seconds later, Chuu4eva types back:

 

**[Chuu4eva]: but i love you! D:**

**[YvesEden]: Stop killing me then, mouse**

**[Chuu4eva]: hammond’s a HAMSTER >:o**

**[YvesEden]: Whatever**

**[Chuu4eva]: just for that, i’m targeting you**

 

And Sooyoung shouldn’t be smiling at that, really, but it makes her let out a breath of amusement.

 

“Soo, you seriously going attack Widow?” Hyejoo asks.

 

“Yes,” Sooyoung answers, “you know I’m nasty at Widowmaker. I just have to avoid Chuu.”

 

-

 

They lose 2-3, and Sooyoung groans as she watches her SR plummet.

 

**[OliviaHye]: GG.**

**[Chuu4eva]: ggwp! :D <3**

**[OliviaHye]: U r a good Hammond**

**[Chuu4eva]: waaaahh thank you!**

 

“You should’ve switched to McCree,” Hyejoo grumbles as she unwraps a chocolate bar.

 

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Sooyoung replies, “we were doomed the second you chose to go Ana.”

 

“Our Lucio didn’t know how to heal!” Hyejoo replies back defensively, “This is what happens when you’re all one-tricks!”

 

“Whatever,” Sooyoung scoffs, exiting the lobby, “I blame the Chuu bitch.”

 

“That Chuu bitch was actually really nice,” Hyejoo says, “we should add her to the party.”

 

“What? Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah,” Hyejoo hums. Sooyoung hears a few mouse clicks coming from Hyejoo’s mic.

 

Two seconds later:

 

Chuu4eva has joined the party.

 

The player’s microphone icon flickers on.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ She sounds adorable. What the fuck? _

 

_ “Hey,” _ Hyejoo replies in-game,  _ “you beat our ass last game.” _

 

Chuu laughs and Sooyoung feels something stir inside of her.

 

_ “Not true! You two were really the only good ones on your team, to be honest,” _ Chuu says,  _ “Sorry for that, by the way. Must’ve been rough.” _

 

_ “Oh, you have no idea,”  _ Hyejoo scoffs,  _ “between our Lucio not knowing how to click the Shift key and Yves constantly bitching over you killing her, I was living through  _ **_hell_ ** _.” _

 

_ “Does Yves have a mic?” _ Chuu questions.

 

Caught, Yves presses her mic hotkey and starts to speak,  _ “I still don’t like you,” _ is all she says.

 

Chuu lets out another giggle, and  _ yeah _ , something is definitely stirring inside of Sooyoung’s stomach.

 

_ “Okay, we all ready to play?” _ Hyejoo asks.

 

_ “Yeah,” _ Sooyoung replies.

 

_ “Let’s go!” _ Chuu says excitedly.

 

-

 

For someone whose voice is so bright and bubbly, Chuu can get serious if she wants to.

 

_ “There’s a widow up top. Watch out,” _ she calls out,  _ “Yves, can you get her?” _

 

_ “I can try.” _

 

When Sooyoung manages to successfully get rid of the enemy, Chuu cheers for her and Sooyoung laughs. 

 

—

 

Playing Overwatch had started to become too stressful for Sooyoung, but having Chuu with her in-game made it so much more fun and relaxing. Whenever Sooyoung would die, Chuu would encourage her. Whenever Chuu would die, she’d let out a little squeal and then start laughing. It was like nothing in the world could bother her, not even a rage-inducing video game.

 

Most of the time, it would be Hyejoo, her, and Chuu altogether in a party—but because Hyejoo’s been spending more time on League of Legends than on Overwatch, it leaves Sooyoung alone with Chuu.

 

“Is Olivia Hye going to get on?” Chuu asks through the Discord voice chat (yes, they added her to their Discord group). 

 

“No,” Sooyoung replies as she queues them for a warm-up game, “she’s too busy playing League with her girlfriend.”

 

“Oh! She plays League?” Chuu questions, “And she has a girlfriend?!”

 

Sooyoung laughs, “You sound excited.”

 

“I mean—who wouldn’t want a girlfriend?” Chuu giggles, “Actually, people who aren’t attracted to girls wouldn’t, I guess.”

 

“You guess,” Sooyoung repeats with another chuckle, “yeah, she plays League and has a girlfriend. Wild combination, huh?”

 

“Don’t be  _ mean _ ,” Chuu replies, “gamer girlfriends are the best girlfriends!”

 

“Are you just saying that because you’re a gamer?”

 

“No…”

 

“Pfft, yeah, right,” Sooyoung grins.

 

“Whatever,” Chuu chirps, “do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“Is this you trying to come onto me?”

 

“W—What? No!” Chuu stammers out, “I was just asking!”

 

“Relax, Chuu,” Sooyoung’s smiling, she’s always smiling whenever she’s talking to Chuu, “I was just kidding. No, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“Ah,” Chuu says, “do you want one?”

 

“One day, yeah,” Sooyoung replies just as they get into a game lobby, “all of my friends have girlfriends and I don’t.”

 

“Aww,” Chuu says, “you’ll find one! I believe!”

 

“Thanks, Chuu.”

 

—

 

Sooyoung doesn’t think much of it when she and Chuu start talking every day— _ outside _ the realm of Overwatch. She ends up getting Chuu’s number, and then finds out her real name is Jiwoo—and  _ then _ finds out that the girl is a freaking  _ angel _ when Jiwoo sends her a selfie.

 

**[Chuu]: thats me!**

 

“Holy shit,” Sooyoung mumbles as she stares at the picture.  _ This _ is the girl she’d been playing video games with for over four months now? This… this living, breathing, masterpiece?

 

**[Chuu]: your turn to send one :D**

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Sooyoung hurries to open her camera roll app, scrolling through and trying to find her  _ best _ selfie. When she finds one, she stares at it for a long time before finally getting the guts to send it.

 

**[Yves]: There**

**[Chuu]: OMG**

**[Chuu]: OMG OMG OMG**

**[Chuu]: YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL????**

**[Chuu]: WHAT THE**

 

Sooyoung’s entire face flames up.

 

**[Yves]: H. Stop it**

**[Chuu]: ok ok sorry but,,,,,,,,, what the**

**[Yves]: You’re really cute too**

**[Yves]: I had a gut feeling you were cute**

**[Chuu]: LOL how does that work?**

**[Yves]: You have a cute voice and personality. I knew you’d be cute**

**[Chuu]: ah.**

**[Chuu]: i think all girls are pretty so i knew you’d be pretty**

**[Chuu]: i just didn’t think you’d be out-of-this-world pretty**

 

Yeah, Sooyoung’s whole face is definitely tomato-red.

 

—

 

From Overwatch games to Discord calls to text messages to phone calls to FaceTime calls, Jiwoo and Sooyoung get impossibly close to each other.

 

And this makes Sooyoung sure of  **one** thing:

 

She has it  _ bad _ for the younger girl.

 

She finds herself smiling at every text Jiwoo sends her, no matter the context of the situation, and finds her stomach fluttering whenever the girl would call her, even if she was expecting the phone to ring.

 

Even Hyejoo’s begun to pick up on the two’s closeness, noting it one time when she and Sooyoung are hanging out together.

 

“You and Jiwoo are close, huh?” she asks.

 

“Yeah,” Sooyoung tries to seem nonchalant, “she doesn’t live that far from us, you know? She’s, like, two hours away.”

 

“We should visit her one day,” Hyejoo says, still staring at Sooyoung.

 

Sooyoung nods, “We should.”

 

-

 

They planned on visiting her  _ together _ , but Hyejoo bails last second.

 

**[OliviaHye]: Hey, I can’t go today :( my girlfriend’s super sick**

**[Chuu4eva]: aw oh no!! that’s alrightt i hope she feels better soon**

**[Chuu4eva]: is sooyoung still coming or??**

 

Sooyoung immediately dials Hyejoo’s number.

 

“What?!” Sooyoung yells into the phone as soon as the girl picks up, “Hyejoo!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Hyejoo replies, “Chae really needs me!”

 

“Okay but  **_I_ ** really need you!” Sooyoung retorts, “You’re going to make me meet Jiwoo  _ alone _ ?!”

 

“And what’s wrong with that?”

 

“N—Nothing! It’s just—”

 

“I know you like her,” Hyejoo deadpans, “it’s so painfully obvious that you like her. And Jiwoo is painfully obvious that she likes you, too. So please just get on that damn train by yourself and kiss the girl.”

 

“I—” Sooyoung sighs, watching as the train arrives at the station, “Okay.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Hyejoo assures.

 

“I guess,” Sooyoung nibbles on her lower lip nervously, “thanks, Hyejoo.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hyejoo hums, “go get your gamer girl.”

 

**[YvesEden]: I’m still coming**

**[Chuu4eva]: yay!!!**

 

-

 

For someone who’s still in college, Jiwoo’s apartment is pretty…  _ expensive-looking _ .

 

After they’d hugged at the train station and not let go of each other for a whole three minutes (with Jiwoo squealing the entire time), Jiwoo drove the two of them back to her place.

 

It’s not a large place, but it’s big enough to not feel squished and small enough to feel cozy. Sooyoung looks around as Jiwoo gives her a mini-tour of her home.

 

“This is my room! You can sleep in here tonight before you leave tomorrow, I’m gonna take the couch outside,” Jiwoo grins.

 

The walls, although they’re the same cream color as all the other walls in the apartment, are lined with stickers and posters from various video games—though they’re all mostly Overwatch.

 

“Well, you’re a  _ big _ fan,” Sooyoung states with a teasing undertone, walking towards the bed and picking up the Hammond plushie. She looks back over to Jiwoo, whose cheeks have already gotten pink, “ _ Really _ ?” she asks, eyebrows raised.

 

Jiwoo goes towards Sooyoung and snatches the plushie back, “He’s cute! Leave me alone!” 

 

Sooyoung chuckles and shakes her head, words slipping out of her mouth before she can even think about them, “You’re so fucking adorable.”

 

The comment makes the two of them pause, with Jiwoo’s eyes fluttering down towards her feet in a moment of shyness. Sooyoung scolds herself for making the atmosphere awkward, clearing her throat.

 

… 

 

“So, are we gonna go see that movie—”

 

Jiwoo tosses the plushie off to the side and leans up, pressing her lips to Sooyoung’s for half-a-second before pulling away.

 

Sooyoung’s mind goes into overdrive as Jiwoo’s ears turn red. (She’s sure her face is the same shade).

 

“Sorry,” Jiwoo mumbles, “I’ve just wanted to do that for so long—I couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

Silence.

 

… 

 

“Weak,” Sooyoung finally murmurs out.

 

Jiwoo’s eyes widen, “What?”

 

“Weak,” Sooyoung repeats, “the kiss. It was weak.”

 

“Are—are you insulting my kiss?” Jiwoo looks at her in disbelief.

 

“Yes,” Sooyoung nods, moving a step forward and relishing in the sharp inhale that Jiwoo takes, “I can give you another chance to change my mind.”

 

“What if I don’t want to kiss you anymore?” Jiwoo feigns disinterest, though the way her eyes zone in on the way Sooyoung’s tongue moistens her lips gives it all away. Sooyoung feels her mind race.

 

Sooyoung grins, placing her hands on Jiwoo’s waist, “You don’t want to kiss me?”

 

“Maybe not,” Jiwoo says quietly, unable to look away from Sooyoung’s pink lips.

 

“That’s a shame,” Sooyoung replies, which makes Jiwoo look back up at her eyes, “because I  _ really _ want to kiss you.”

 

Jiwoo’s hands come up to loosely wrap around Sooyoung’s neck, her fingers locking around and pulling her closer, “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Sooyoung repeats before leaning in.

 

It’s not a weak kiss. 

 

Their lips lock and slide almost effortlessly against each other’s, breaths mingling and tongues swiping. 

 

Eventually, Sooyoung ends up sitting on the edge of the bed with Jiwoo straddling her.

 

When Sooyoung shifts her body, she accidentally squishes the Hammond plushie, and it  _ squeaks _ .

 

They both pull away from the kiss, breaths heavy as they stare at the source of the noise.

 

And then, Sooyoung starts laughing.

 

“It fucking  _ squeaks _ , too?”

 

“I… I never knew it did that,” Jiwoo admits with a laugh, still trying to regain her breath. She places her hands on Sooyoung’s shoulder as she sits back and stares at the girl in front of her.

 

Sooyoung smiles at her, “Does this mean I finally have a gamer girlfriend?”

 

“God! You didn’t even ask me properly!” Jiwoo whines.

 

“Jiwoo, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

 

“Yes,” Jiwoo grumbles.

 

Sooyoung laughs and presses more kisses to Jiwoo’s lips, these much more playful and much less heated than their previous ones.

 

“You know…” Sooyoung hums, “I’m really glad you decided to play that stupid mouse.”

 

Jiwoo frowns, lightly smacking Sooyoung’s shoulder.

 

“He’s not a mouse! He’s a  **hamster** !”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
